The healer
by Drarryforever13
Summary: After the battle Auror Potter decides to marry Ginevra Weasly. Their relationship goes terribly wrong. Will Harry ever love another but when he finds his former enemy staying with him he figured out that he is gay and can love another. ;) Warning: there is sexual content in this story.
1. Chapter 1 the accident

**Thank you for reading this it is a love story that I've had on my mind the whole year. It is a drarry fic that I hope you like. Pease review I want to know what you guys think of it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: there is sexually explicit content in this story. It is only for mature readers. There is a lot if smut and slash in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I write about blah blah blah. You guys know how it goes. But I thank J.K Rowling for creating these beautifully gay characters. **

**This is a story about Draco and Harry learning that they are gay and that they are in love with each other. And about the challenges they face along the way. It takes place about 4 years after the battle and Harry and Ginny finally got married but is it real? lots of smut and slash for all you people who enjoy that. There may be some heterosexual sex in some if the chapters. Mostly with Ginny and Harry but Draco will get into Pansy's pants at least once. Thank you for reading I hope you like it.**

* * *

I kissed her so passionately I felt like it was the only thing I would ever want to do. I slowly placed gentle kisses in her neck caressing the sides of her face. We had been the golden couple for a month now and finally we get to have golden sex. I stroked my hand through her beautiful red hair. I went right back up to get lips and kissed her with a certain fierceness that I had never used before. Suddenly she pulled back and whispered in my ear " I'm scared. I don't think we should do this.

That was what I hated about her. Every time we starters trouble have sex she would push me away. " You're right" I lied. I should push her down and take why I want I thought. No she would never come back to me. She suddenly ran out of the room screaming " I'm sorry Harry!"

I stood there dumbstruck. Did she not want me? Was our marriage ever real? Dies she feel what I feel? I couldn't stop thinking about her what if she didn't ever love me was my biggest question. I stayed ion bed for the rest of the night. Not sleeping just thinking. Why was she sorry? I fell asleep with that question in my mind.

* * *

Harry awoke from his slumber to see his wife staring down at him. He looked away and said hello but not in a friendly manner. " I have trip get to work" I said there was no truth in that. Even Ginny knew Harry did not work on Saturday.

Ginny randomly broke into tears. "I'm sorry" she kept saying. What did it even mean. 3 death eaters suddenly appeared out of nowhere. " I'm so sorry Harry" she whispered.

"Run" I whispered back. She ran as fast as she could heading for the door when a figure with flowing blonde hair. It was Lucius Malfoy. "As Ginny ran he yelled "Avada kedavra." Ginny's body fell to the ground limo and sprawled out over the floor. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you evil bastard." I reached for my wand preparing for a duel. He simply moved it out of my reach.

"My problem is that my son keeps obsessing about you. I think he's in love with you and you don't even notice. All you wanted was the she-weasel And now that she is out of the way you can focus on my son." he said in a very nonchalant way. He was being so fucked up right now. How could Draco love me or even like me.

"You sick little bastard!" Was all I could get out before they shot any spell curse or charm they knew. It was all directed at me. Snape's curse though that came from Lucius hit me right on the chest. I fell off the bed hoping that I would survive.

* * *

I woke up with a face standing right above me. Ginny was my first thought but then I noticed the platinum blonde hair and the steel grey eyes. Draco fucking Malfoy. Ginny was killed because of that bitch. I reached up to strangle him but there were binds on my hands preventing me from doing so.

"Don't even try Potter." he said gently but said my name with a certain hatred. This was his fault though not mine. I should be able to kick his ass. I was an Auror. I had to get back to work or at least see Hermoine and Ron. I wonder if they heard about Ginny's death. I started to sob at the last thought. Ginny, my wife, was dead and wage would never come back. "Hold still Potter. Don't worry about Ginny. She will be fine."

"She can never be fine Malfoy because she is dead! And it's all your fault." I sobbed some more so hard he gave up and left the room. I stayed on my back the entire time just sobbing. I noticed that I was at St. Mungos and that Draco was one if the Healers. That was even worse. Had he always been a healer? Last I heard he was a respected potions master. After an hour or two if my horrible realizations I finally fell asleep but had the most disturbing dream ever.

_I was sucking Draco's cock and it was very large. I licked it up and down a few times until finally taking the head inside my mouth. The worst part though was that I wasn't being forced. I moved my mouth up and down slowly engulfing his shaft. It was starting to twitch and I could feel his orgasm in my mouth. I was able to swallow every last drop and then I came all over my stomach. Then I realized where this was happening. We were in the hospital. I suddenly woke when he was about to whisper something to me. _

"Ugh you jizzed all over me mate." Ron said covered in my sticky white cum. Hermoine was there too with an equal amount if cum on her. I tried to say sorry but I couldn't get it out if my mouth. My friends had just watched me cum. They cast a cleansing spell on themselves asked him what happened at their home. He told them about the death eaters and the killing of his wife which was a very painful subject home him. He sobbed the entire time and after the story was over they told him that they would visit again soon and they disapparated leaving Harry on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Draco.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short i'll try and put one out next Thursday and again please review. I will start a new story (probably a drarry but I don't know) will be posted on Saturday maybe. **


	2. Chapter 2 the revelations

**Sorry the last chapter was really short but it was all I could think of at the time. Nobody reviewed though. Please review! I hope you review this chapter and like it. It will be much longer than the last one I think. It will include the funeral for Ginny and a little bit of Draco and Harry becoming friendlier. They will not get together until the next chapter. This chapter will be three days after Harry's house invasion. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Today I was being discharged from St. Mungos and Draco didn't even care. That meant that Lucius must have been lying about how Draco loved him. Draco asked me a few more questions before he let me leave. I immediately disapparted to the ministry of magic hoping to find Lucius Malfoy being taken to Azkaban. Instead I learned about how his son released him early and that they were both wanted criminals. That made no sense though. Draco was at St. Mungos and nobody turned him in. I spent the rest of the day looking for Lucius but couldn't find him anywhere. Why did finding and capturing death eaters so hard. I did it for a living and almost always captured them. Why was he so different. I went back to the Black house where Ginny and I used to live. Now it was where Ginny died. I went up to my room to find Draco Malfoy standing there.

"What he said was true" he whispered just barely audible. "I am in love with you. I have been since first year. I thought you were cute," he said pressing on. " But I didn't want him to get involved and I sure didn't want him to kill your happiness." Could it be true? Can Draco love me? He could be lying. Or he could be telling the truth.

"I can't love you though. I can't love the one who killed my wife!" I yelled. The emotions surged through me. I could feel tears running down my cheeks and anger burning in my heart and this git was standing there telling me he loved me. Ugh why was he so fucking stupid.

" I don't expect you to. I wasn't the one to kill her though. That was my father and my father has done some very stupid things. In fact wanted a wanted criminal and so am I. That leads me to my next question. I'm not guilty and I think you know that please let me stay here until they clear me of charges," he said with a slight whimper at the end. I knew it wasn't his fault but I am an Auror I have to follow the law. I should say no but his voice and his face mad it terribly hard. His face showed that he was desperate. So desperate that he would ask his enemy.

"Yes," I replied with a faint sigh at the end. "But I don't have a spare bed so you might hav to sleep on the couch." He let out a sigh of relief when he heard this. His face showed complete thankfulness. He did heal me so he deserved it But no matter what I would never love him.

"Thank you so much. I will try to repay you."

There would be no need I thought because he had just saved my life from Snape's spell. There was a certain bond between us. Not open made of love but one made of respect. As I stared into those deep grey eyes I thought that there may have been something there throughout their hogwarts years. He pushed that thought away. Malfoy e would never be more than an acquaintance.

"You can sleep in this bedroom. I'll go find another place." the words escaped my mouth before I even thought about them. I was letting Malfoy sleep and stay in my house but him sleeping in my bed would never happen.

"Really. Thank you. I hope I can repay you somehow."

The only way he would be able to repay me for something like this was bringing Ginny back to life. He was basically the one who killed her. He was the reason Lucius killed her. I had to stop thinking about this. It pained my heart too much. I left the room with a pair of pajamas a toothbrush for the night. I still couldn't believe I let Draco into my house. Why should I have? I kept telling myself it was Because he healed me but maybe there was something more. That thought stuck in my mind as I transfigured a couch into a bed and fell asleep on it. There was a connection between Draco and I but it would never be more than respect. I knew there was more though and I had another dream about him.

* * *

_I was on top of him begging him for a taste but he would only suck mine. I rolled my ass over his already hard cock. I bent down and kissed him harder than I had ever kissed Ginny. I moved my hands over his bare chest. His pants were still on but that was about to change. I licked his nipple and placed gentle kisses down to his chest and then started to pull his trousers off painfully slow. I finally placed my mouth on his huge cock. It was massive. It was larger than an average cock but small enough to fit in my ass. I gently kissed the tip and watched it twitch. Its light salmon color was deepening to a deep red. I slowly encased the head but I couldn't get any farther down. I shifted positions and put my buttox on top of his large penis. It slowly impaled my soft tan cheeks. A groan escaped my mouth and another and another as he pushed deeper into my ass. _

I woke from the dream hearing a scream in my ears. It was a howler. Molly told me she would send one if I was late for the funeral. That meant the funeral was today. Ugh why today? I just invited a house guest and now I have to leave him alone for the day. There was no way Malfoy would ever stay at my house alone. I couldn't think of any other way though. He would stay here until I got home from the funeral. I put on a black suit with a charcoal grey tie and head to my room where Draco slept. I heard him snoring and decided I would leave a note. I scribbled a small note about where I was what he could eat and do and what rooms he was allowed in. I immediately disapparated to the burrow where the funeral was heald.

* * *

I saw everyone from school even Dean Thomas who I wasn't very fond of since he dated Ginny. I said a lot of stories about Ginny and the memories we shared together. It was a long ceremony that lasted at least 6 hours. I couldn't help but cry towards the end. Ron and Hermoine comforted me though and made me feel better. After the funeral was over we had many butter beers and a lot of fire whiskey. I was hoping to drink my way out if the problem. I stayed that night at the burrow because I was in no shape to disapparate. Ron and Hermoine stayed as well along with Bill and Fleur. I fela asleep again and had the same dream I had the night before.

* * *

I arrived at the Black family house the next day at around noon to find Draco making lunch. It looked delicious even though I had no idea what it was. " Good afternoon, " I said staring at the ass in front of me bending over for ingredients. It looked so tight and so fuckable. I wanted to go up to it and squeeze it. I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I would not even think about having sex with Draco Malfoy.

"Are you staring at my butt Potter? Don't worry I've done the same to you," he said without even looking up. I blushed and turned away. Why was he so arrogant. Doesn't he know I'm not gay. I married a woman. I do find him attractive though. He was also the only person I thought about in fifth year. His dreamy grey a eyes and his slicked back platinum blonde hair that looked absolutely stunning. Why did I keep having these thought? I had to get them out of my mind but he was so handsome. "Drooling over me Potter. I thought you would never love me." he said as he handed me a napkin. I wiped any drool that was there away. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The lust was just too strong. I strode up to him pushed him against the wall and kissed his beautiful face. I caressed his cheeks brushing the back of my hand against his neck

"I think I know the perfect way you can repay me for staying here. Bedroom?"

* * *

**sorry it was also short. I thought I should move the story along a but so I got right to the point. Please review! I need you to review. Thank you for sticking with it and keep sticking with it. Next chapter will come out on Wednesday. **


	3. Chapter 3 Finally

**Well I hope you all liked it. There were 200 views from all over the world. Only one review though. Come on guys please review. I would also like to say that I am glad you stuck with this terribly sad story and that a happier one will be coming out on Friday. Yay! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Crystal Bruner- I agree that Harry shouldn't be so hell bent on his wife but she just died. I think he should feel extremely sad. She was scared because she knew she had basically killed him to save her own life. It was supposed to be planned before the wedding if I forgot to mention that. Sorry. Thank you for being the only one to review though. Stick with them they get better. **

**It takes place immediately after the last scene. It is also on the short side. Sorry. They always end up being pretty short. **

* * *

I took his wrist and pulled him up the stairs to the bedroom he was using. On the way up he would kiss my neck gently or place small pecks in my hair. At one point he started nibbling on my ear. I suddenly got a tingling feeling in my chest. Could it love? Was I falling in love with Draco? I knew it couldn't be love just lust I finally concluded. But why was interrelated in a guy? I couldn't be gay I'm the chosen one. Then we finally made it up to his room and all the thoughts melted away as he pinned me up against the wall and kissed my lips. My lips burned like fire. It felt so fierce and yet so gentle at the same time. I parted my lips to let his tounge slip into my mouth. I feircely fought back. I suddenly pushed him away and pinned him to the opposite wall right next to the bed. He started to move his hands over my chest. I groaned and he laughed. It was a true genuine laugh. It was perfect in every way. Then I realized it sounded like Ginny's. I started to weep.

He pulled away not realizing what had hurt me. " Was it too fierce," he asked. "I could be gentler next time." as he said it he caressed my cheeks and then lightly put his lips on mine. I was still sobbing and I pulled away.

"It's not you Draco. It was just that your laugh reminded me of Ginny's laugh. It was so sweet and precious." I whispered in his ear. I looked away but he took my chin and made me look at him. His eyes almost looked bluish in the light. I sat on the bed realizing I had ruined the moment. He leaned forward anyways and gently kissed my lips. He then moved his lips down to my throat and started to take off my shirt. I knew that I couldn't do anymore than that. I would not have sex with him until we were closer. I wanted it to be more than lust. Sitting there I saw him as a different person. I could love him under certain conditions. I just want it to be real. I stayed in his bed for the rest of the day. All we did was talk and kiss each other but very gently. It was unlike anything he had with Ginny but yet he still wanted Ginny more than Draco.

After several hours of almost endless conversations Draco finally asked me about my job. " How is it being an Auror, Potter. " It was a difficult question but one thought crept into my mind.

"I have to go to work tomarrow," I blurted out. "What will you do without me." I didn't know why the thought formed I knew what he had done while I was at the funeral and I was gone for a longer period of time than I would be at work. It was different now that he was my... Was he my boyfriend? Did this small afternoon make him my boyfriend.

"I'll probably go to Saint Mungos and before you ask nobody knows I'm there I use a simple masking charm. Only you saw through it which I thought was strange," he said while he gently stroked my right cheek with the back of his hand. I felt the same tingling sensation in my body as before. I wanted him now more than anything. I pressed him down on the bed. I kissed him but quickly parted our lips to take his shirt off. I felt his now bare chest. He had several scars running down his chest. After staring at them for a moment I realized they were from me.

I looked down at him and said "I'm sorry. Those are from Snape's spell aren't they?" he nodded in response but pulled me on top of him and kissed me. He started to fiddle with the button on my pants until it came undone. He slowly slipped my pants and my underwear down releasing my already hard cock. He just stared at it. I could tell from his gaping mouth that he thought it was huge. I took advantage of his open mouth and slid my tounge into his mouth. He reacted slowly but finally kissed me back. His hand reached down to fondle my balls. I slipped his pants off his body quickly so that I could take a look at what was underneath. A huge already hard cock was what I found. I stared at it for what felt like a minute before he starated to chuckle.

"What," I asked utterly confused. He looked up into my eyes and said " it's just that your staring at it like its going to hurt you. " It will if it goes up my ass. The thought made me shiver. I never thought I would take a dick up my hole. I reached down to grab the thick penis in front of me. He moaned as I slid my hand up and down his shaft. I leaned my head down to kiss the tip. I licked up and down. When I got to the top I swallowed just the head. I heard him moan with pleasure. I tried to swallow more but it was just so big. I pulled my mouth away quickly. "You don't have to swallow that much. It's your first time. I'll find it pleasant no matter what." Although he said it I didn't believe it. I tried again this time getting much farther down. He let out a small noise that sounded like a squeal and a groan. I moved my mouth up producing the same noise. He then moved me so that we were in a 69. It felt so good. Better than anything Ginny had ever done. A few minutes after that I came into his mouth then he came and I tried to swallow it but there was so much. He suggested the idea of taking a shower and I thought it was a great idea. I cleansed him in all the right places moving down to his ass anod cock and then back up to his hair and wonderful lips. I couldn't believe we were doing this. He cleaned me and we got out of the shower drying each other with a towel. I gave him pajamas to sleep in and we both fell asleep on his bed. He was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4 all about him

**Hope you all liked it. We're going on 300 views and no more reviews yet. You guys should review. Please. This has a Ron and Hermoine visit. You guys haven't seen her in a while.**

**Crystal Bruner- this chapter should be what you're looking for although I may let Draco take Harry since Harry doesn't feel in control. Thank you for being the only one to review again. **

**Ginny is not even mentioned by Harry in this chapter. Ron and Hermoine will definitely bring her up but I think that's reasonable. **

* * *

I woke up next to Draco. I could feel his steady breaths on my neck. I ran my hand through his hair. It looked almost white in the sun today. I wished I could stay here forever. I kissed the top of his head. His eyes then fluttered open and he realized that his head was on my chest and we were in the same bed willingly. "I thought that was a dream," he said very quietly. He was tired. I nudged him and whispered that I had to get up to him. I took him down to the kitchen making a quick breakfast for us. I said goodbye as he walked back up the stairs. His ass was so perfect in that robe. I hated to see it leave.

* * *

I arrived late at work like always. I always was late on Mondays. It must have been Draco who made me so confused and yet I wanted him so badly. I thought of him as I wrote the report about Lucius. I left out some information including the reason he was there. As I was almost finished Ron walked in.

"Hey mate," he said "your looking happy today. Although I don't know why your wife did die a week ago and your writing a report about it. You should be bursting into tears. Wait did you want her to die?" I almost laughed at the question. Of course I didn't want her to die but now that she did I realized that she and I had issues and it was better now. At least now Draco would have sex with him. I don't even know how it could get better with him.

"Of course not Ron. I loved her with all my heart and to see her die broke my heart to pieces." it wasn't a complete lie. I was devastated when it happened but with Draco I felt better. I thought about the butt I saw going up the stairs this morning and smiled.

"You don't look upset mate. Maybe you never did love her. I need to talk with you later. I have work to do right now. Come to dinner tonight at 8. Ok?" I nodded. I would go to his house if he wasn't busy having sex with Draco. As Ron left he smirked. He hoped he would be doing the second thing.

* * *

"Ugh" he groaned as I put my lips around his cock. I had just gotten home from work and he was there with a seductive grin on his face and there they were now. I pulled my lips off his beautiful cock and sat on top of his chest. "Do you really want that Harry?" he asked. I winked in reply giving him no answer. I started to impale myself on his cock when Kreature came in. What now I thought.

"Master the weasel and the mudblood are here," he snarled. He hated both of them. I panicked. "Go tell them I'll be there in ten minutes," I said. "I'm sorry. They weren't supposed to come here. I was supposed to eat at their house at 8." I looked at the clock it was already nine. Oh fuck I thought how did that happen. I grabbed my clothes and put them on as fast as possible. Draco stood there awkwardly. I gave him a look of utter sorriness. He nodded. I raced out of the room running to the kitchen. They were standing there with angry faces. Shit they were mad. I was basically dead.

"You were an hour late dumbass. Why weren't you at our house?" Hermoine asked with a disappointed face that quickly switched back to an angry face. I murmured curses she couldn't hear. They were interrupting my time with Draco. "Hermoine leave Harry alone. He was probably just thinking about Ginny and lost track of time." Ron was wrong in every way. I couldn't care less about Ginny today. Draco was the only one on my mind. I wasn't sure if I should just tell them. It would be good for them to know at least that I was gay. Maybe that's why nothing worked with Ginny.

"Ron you couldn't be more wrong," I started "I was having sex and it was with another man." the shocked expressions appeared and I braced myself for the yelling but no sounds escaped from their mouths. I looked up to see shocked faces but they looked like they had already known. They left without another word.

* * *

I went back upstairs to find my man with a seductive grin on his face. He pulled me over to the bed and sucked me until I was hard. He told me that I should top. I protested of course but he thought it was the best way since I had never been taken before. I picked up the lube and poured it on his hands. He knew exactly what to do with those perfect hands. He ran his hands up and down my shaft using the lube as an excuse to get his hands where he wanted them. As he stroked I let out small moans and sighs of pleasure. As he let go he wrapped his legs around my neck. His back was on the bed his head hanging off the other side and I slowly impaled him with my steel hard cock. He let out a loud groan of pleasure that encouraged me to move in deeper. I heard another loud groan and a moan and I went deeper. This time I got a screen and I pulled out immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked Looking into his surprised and pained eyes. He shook his head in response and I took that as a sign to go back in. I dug back in and only got pleasure this time. After about two more minutes of me swiftly moving my cock in and out of his hole we both came and I fell on top of him. Thinking it was the best time of my life. 

* * *

**I hope you all liked this one. Please review. I know this chapter was a lot shorter than the others but it had what I wanted in it. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be posted in a few days. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5 Why?

**This chapter will probably be short. Just wanted to warn you all. Thank you for reading and a very kind review. Please review. I posted a new story so you can check that out also.**

**I am incredibly sorry for the delay. I was so busy I'm so sorry but I plan to be posting every Monday and Friday from now on. I hope you weren't discouraged that I stopped for a while. Again I'm sorry.**

**Crystal Bruner- Ron was so angry he left. He wasn't calm but its easier to walk away from a problem than to face it. He will not be so calm today though. Thanks for reviewing!**

**This chapter has no sex. Deal with it. Just emotions. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up with Draco staring at me. I let him. I didn't even say a word. He had his arm around my waist and was starting to kiss my forehead. "It's time to get up," he whispered in my ear. I groaned with displeasure. All I wanted to do was stay here forever. He pulled me up out of bed wrapping his arms around my waist. I kissed his soft pink lips that felt like pillows on my lips. I moaned as he pulled back. He just turned around and left swaying that naked ass in my face. I hated him for that. Why was he so perfect?

* * *

I arrived in the kitchen half dressed and found myself looking at Draco with breakfast on the table. I was shocked that he knew how to cook. The only reason I knew was because I had to make it for the Dursley's. I thanked him and sat down eating as fast as I could. I looked at the clock and jumped up from my seat. "I have to get to work. I'm thirty minutes late!" I yelled. I ran up the stairs changing and then racing down to find Draco cleaning the dishes.

"Bye my love," he said as I walked in front of him. I stopped dead in my tracks. Did he really just call me his love? I was fine with sex but not this. I'll talk that over with him later I thought. I raced to the fire place and I was suddenly in the ministry. Another long day of work.

* * *

I arrived in my office to see my red haired friend standing there looking like he was about to explode. "A man!" He yelled. "You chose some bloke over my sister. That wasn't the case at all. He was putting words in my mouth. "Did you plan her death too. So that you and your boy toy could snog all day long?" I saw tears creeping down the sides of his cheeks. It was so hard seeing him like this although he was like this a lot. I ran up to him and hugged him telling him what happened after I got out of the hospital.

"I'm sorry Ron. I should have told you before," I said when he was much calmer. He just didn't get what I felt towards Draco. I had this attraction to him I never felt towards anybody when I was at Hogwarts. Not even Ginny. The thought scared me but Ron snapped me out of it.

Alright mate. I have to get going Hermoine needs me back home." And with that he left leaving me alone silently pondering how I feel about Draco. His looks, his attitude, the way he walked, how it felt when our lips touched.

He was one of the most majestic creatures I had laid eyes on. After filling out reports on deatheaters I left feeling happier than usual knowing I would come back to a man that could ease me in so many ways.

* * *

When I arrived at the house I didn't see Draco. There was a strange noise coming from his room though. I went to it and knocked lightly on the door and was responded with two "oh shit"'s. The second one though was not Draco's. Curious, I went in to see Draco pounding another man's arse. I ran out crying. First Ginny and now this what could be worse. I heard Draco's screams in the background but I was determined to get out.

* * *

**The next morning...**

I wake up in Ron and Hermoine's spare bedroom. I had slept there since Draco had been with another man. I had told the story to my friends last night while tears poured down my face. I didn't even go in for work this morning I was so devestated. Why would he do that to me? I felt something towards him I thought we had a spark but apparently he and the other guy do too. I knew I should've stuck with a girl. I know there was a reason for his position with that man but it still bothered me.

I went back to sleep hoping the world would just stop and I wouldn't have to deal with this.

* * *

**It's short I know deal with it. I also know that this wine was posted on a Sunday not a Monday. Deal with it. **

**I hope you liked it the next one will be posted on Friday. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6 make up or break up

**Hi everyone. It's friday! I'm surprised that I actually put it out on the correct date. The last chapter was really short and I hope to make this one longer. This chapter does not include sex at all. More emotions. So yeah. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The next morning...

I realized that Morning that the devilish evil rat was still living in my house. Probably having sex in my house. I was just sitting on Hermoine and Ron's spare bedroom bed. I needed to get that bastard out of my house. I got up and headed straight for home.

* * *

When I arrived I was greeted with the sight of the weasel with yet another man. I screamed at him to get the hell out of my house. He went to grab his clothes but I told him he would leave naked and humiliated. Then I cried. On my bed on the place where he was having sex with the men. Everywhere I just cried.

When I was in a somewhat better mood and had stopped crying I headed over to the Leaky Couldron for some fire whiskey, butterbeer, and any alcoholic beverage they had. I sat down and bought a shot of fire whiskey. Then another and another and another. I was a freaking mess. On top of that I was drunk and could barely walk without stumbling and tripping.

I downed yet another shot of fire whiskey and was about to get another when I saw a familiar head of blonde hair. I got up and started to leave but I immediately fell down. A man came over to me and offered me a room. I obviously took it. I didn't realize that the man who offered it was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

When I woke up i had an extremely bad headache. A figure lying down next to me also stir. Of course it was Draco. The man I trusted and the man I had sex with. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to sleep with me after what had happened with those other men.

I pushed him off the bed and he landed with a loud thud. I still felt hungover though. It was so bad. I closed my eyes to try and stop the pain but nothing helped. Malfoy did get up and opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him. "Don't say anything. Just get out." I said it very confidently and strong considering the emotions I've been through lately. He stood where he was and told me he could explain. "Okay. Explain why you were having sex with another man other than me in my house and here's the best part even when you knew I was upset you had sex with yet another guy and again it was in my house. Go ahead. Explain that." He said nothing. Just stood there looking at his feet.

"They were previous boyfriends," was his response. I was so pissed at that point I yelled at him to get out. " They said if I had sex with them they would tell me where my father was hiding. Then I could have my revenge on him for making you unhappy. I've always loved you and I just wanted you to be happy. I was a little sad you chose the Weasly over me but if it made you happy then I was happy for you. I love you Harry Potter." I was an emotion wreck after hearing those words slip out of Draco's mouth. I ran over to him and hugged him with my head resting on his shoulder. I was so happy and overjoyed at that moment. I leaned up to him and kissed him. I slid my tongue down his throat and he forced his down mine. It was so passionate yet so gentle. I started to take his shirt off and soon we were both only in our pants.

"I want you to make love to me," I whispered in his ear. He nodded. Our other clothes were soon off. We slowly moved towards the bed until Draco fell backwards and I landed on top of him. We grinded our crotches together until we were both fully hard. I moved down and found my lips on the head of his plump juicy purple ish head. It was so beautiful. I kissed it several times and then licked it from the base back to the head and then slowly engulfed in my mouth. It was so big and long. It was at least 8 inches maybe more. I tried to take more butt I gagged and came up for air. I went back down on it determined this time. Small groans came from my lover and were so sexy. I looked up at his face and saw he had his eyes closed and his head was leaned back. I went back up for air when I couldn't get down all the way again. I was so annoyed I just stopped trying. Draco got out the lube that I had on my dresser. I must've been too engrossed in my emotional affairs I forgot to check where I was. He spread it over my hole and then stuck a finger in. I gasped at how strange it felt yet so good. He wiggled that finger around a little then added a second. I moaned from all the pleasure. It all felt so good. He put a third in but by now I wanted something a lot larger.

"Just put it in!" I yelled at him. He did and it felt great. I only like about an inch of it but it felt amazing. "Deeper," I told him and he pushed it all the way in. I gasped at the feeling. It hurt but I didn't want him to stop. "Give me a minute." I needed a little time to get used to it.

"It gets better. Trust me," he said. I did trust him so I nodded. He started to move in and out. At first it was slow and then he picked up the pace. It was so amazing. I was moaning and groaning like crazy at the intense feeling of the man hitting my prostate. "I'm coming!" Her both yelled at about the same time. He came inside me and filled me with his seed. I came all over my chest and face. I looked up at him and kissed him.

"I love you too"

* * *

**Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I lied at the beginning. None of that was supposed to happen but you know how it is. Thanks to all who review which is nobody. So review please! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7 review challenge

**I want to keep writing more but I'm not sure if I should just stop here. This was the first story I wrote here and I was extremely excited to make it. Now I'm kind of sad that it might end today. I was pretty sad with the results I got from it. I only got 3 reviews and I am pretty discouraged. **

**If you actually liked it do me a favor and review and I'll give you more. I'm not sure how much longer I'd like to make it though. Put how many more chapters I should do in your reviews. **

**Also if you didn't like it tell me why and I'll make my other stories better. I need to get at least ten reviews in 48 hours for me to post another chapter. **

**So remember review The Healer in 48 hours or less and I'll post another chapter. You guys are the greatest. I hope you review!**


End file.
